Shikamaru NaraNow She Isn't Bothersome
by kmm212
Summary: A Ninja Named Kokoro And Two Of Her Friends Are Saved By Leaf Nins, When Orochimaru Destroys Their Home Village. Being Only Babies When This Happened They Were Left All Alone, But Now It Has Been 13 Years. What All Has Happened? Shika X OC!
1. Chpt 1 Star Children

Name:Kokoro Hatake::::coco-row--You should know how to say the last name  
Alias:Jewel Ninja  
Race:Human   
Gender:Female  
Birthday:December 3rd  
Age:13  
Hair:Long Brown Hair, That is Always Either In A Bun Or Tied Up Someway. Small blue gem on forehead.  
Eyes:Blue, sometimes wears blue tinted sun glasses  
Height:5"5(I am Making Shikamaru 5"6)  
Weight:98 lbs.  
Blood Type:AB  
Status:Chunin  
Quote:"I love to watch the clouds."

"Hi There! Kokoro Hatake here to tell you a little more about me!!"

"HOLD IT!!! I am sure that they want to here about me and Mitsukii to!"

"Well fine just don't interupt me again!"

Name:Daishi Mai::::Da-she--May  
Alias: Fire Ninja  
Race:Human  
Gender:Female  
Birthday:August 24th  
Age:13  
Hair: Short Dark Red Hair, Slightly Spikey On The Ends. Has A Small Orange Gem On Her Forehead.  
Eyes:Dark Red  
Height:5"4  
Weight:89 lbs.  
Blood Type:O  
Status:Chunin  
Quote:"Let's heat this up shall we?"

"HI!! It's me Daishi! The number one ninja to ever be born! I would just like to say..."

"WAIT A MINUTE! I HAVE TO GO LAST!"

"Shut up Mitsukii! I was talking!"

"My turn!"

Name:Mitsukii Keishi::::Mit-Sue-Key--Key-I-She  
Alias: Crystaline ninja  
Race:Human  
Gender:Male  
Birthday:January 29th  
Age:13   
Hair: Black With one blue streak. Has a Grey Gem On His Forehead  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
Height:5"6  
Weight:105 lbs.  
Blood Type:O  
Status:Chunin  
Quote:"Isn't that rough!"

"HEY! WHAT'S UP EVERYONE! MITSUKII HERE TO---."

"Ok back to Kokoro explaining our past!"

I have always wondered about my past, well we all have, until one day I finally asked the Hokage, thinking him being all old and everything, that he could remember something about where I came from and he did! I discovered that I came from a small village called, The Village Hidden In The Stars. Where the clouds were never abundant and at night the stars never failed to come out and blanket the sky with their twinkling gleam.

Every person that had chakra flowing in them was born with a small gem on their forhead. In the small gem would be a star incased. Eventually the star would need to be let out because if you didn't let it out than you could not be able to reproduce.

So naturally the only way for a women to release that star was to get pregnat and then that star would flow out of the gem and into the sky waiting for the baby to be born.

The men on the other hand, if they didn't let their star out than they would not be able to get any women pregnat. For them to let their star out than they have to release their seed into the women that they - TRULY LOVE!! -  
After the baby was born the female's star would do two things.

1)Determine what color the baby's gem had to be.   
and  
2)Split in two and half return to the womens body and half go to the babies body.

The Male's Star would also do the exact same things. Half returning to the male and half returning to the baby.

If one parent is a star nin and the other isn't, than the exact same thing happens, only the non-star nin's chakra is in the baby before the star nin's chakra.

If both the parents had chakra in them than the babies gem is blue or green. Blue represents a more powerful chakra flow.

If one parent had chakra and the other had none and the baby was blessed with chakra then the gem would be orange or red. Red represents a more powerful chakra flow.

If both parents had no chakra and the baby somehow did, then the gem on the baby's forehead would be a small grey one. Most often the baby's born with these gems were the strongest and had the most chakra.

"KOKORO! THAT'S ENOUGH SEX ED LESSONS!"

"Sorry guys!"

So after we were born, a man came, a very evil man. Some said he was the reincarnation of Satan and most really believed it. He attacked our village.

The Star ninja's were doing all right, but were not nearly good enough to stop this man.

After wind of this attack had gotten told to a neighboring Village they came for help, but it was to late by the time the leaf nins had arrived because they quickly discovered that The Star Village would shine no more.

The leaf nins saw the one responsible and quickly tried to avenge their fellow star nins death.

Orochimaru being hurt badly quickly fled into the forest leaving his precious cargo behind.

Everything destroyed, everyone gone, and nothing left of this poor village, except...for three little babies that were supposed to be pawns in this evil man's sick reality.

"Guys I don't know anymore than that!"

"Well he does!"

Mitsukii points at a man

"Who is he?"

THE NARRATOR TELLING STORY NOW

At Konoha. In The Hokage's Office

"Hokage...what do we do with the Star babies?"

One women asked as she held up a young baby boy. He was sleeping like nothing had happend.

"I will need someone to take care of them. Orochimaru obviously left these babies alive for some reason! They will need to be watched over constantly and I need three YOUNG jounins...NOW!"

He added when no one stepped forward, but everyone gave glances to one another. A Young women stepped forward slowly. She was no more than 15 or 16. With her dark violet hair blowing silently in the slight breeze. 

"Hokage...I will raise a star child."

She was handed a baby girl wrapped tightly in a pink blanket with bright red eyes and absolutly no hair on her head. She cuddled the baby as if it were her own and then stepped back and vanished into the crowd of jounins and chunins.

"Well we need two more young jounins!"

He said in a hurried voice. A jounin looking more and more sad stepped forward. Her bright red eyes shining in the moonlight that was pouring through the window. She also had to be no older than 15 or 16. She brushed her hair back behind her ear before saying,

"Hokage...I will take a star child."

She was handed the sleeping baby boy that was tightly sealed within a wall of a dark blue blanket. She traced the outline of his gem and then disappeared outside like the previous jounin.

"Just one more."

He declared steadily. After no one stepped forward the Hokage siged.

"What's the matter men scared of a little baby girl?!"

Most of the men groaned and then one brave soul stepped forward and claimed the baby girl.

"Hokage I'll take her."

A young boy that was also about the same age as the girls before him walked up and waited for his star. 

Another jounin pulled him back and stared at him in disbelief.

"KAKASHI HAVE YOU BEEN EATING PAINT CHIPS!?"

"No, Asuma, I haven't."

He said as he grabbed the little girl and hugged her to his chest protectivly. He walked outside and joined the two teenage girls. They smiled and 'awwwwed' at the sight of a 16 year old boy holding a baby girl. As they all stood their holding their new responsibility, their new life,...their new treasure they stared up at the moon.

"Do you guys notice anything wierd?"

The red eyed teenage girl asked staring into the almost black sky.

"There are no stars out tonight."


	2. Chpt 2 You Brought Me Here To Meet This

span contenteditable"inherit" style"font-size: 14px" 13 Years Later br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "I want you up in 5 minutes, Kokoro!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I slammed my head in my pillow and listened as dad walked closer to my bed. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Up! I want you to get up and get dressed for training today!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I removed the pillow and set my head on top of it, eyes closed and still covered up. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Dad, I trained with the Hokage yesterday!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I groaned loudly. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "I am fully aware of that, but I want you to meet my genins today. It has been almost 5 months and they don't even know I have a daughter!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I finally opened my eyes and looked up at him. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Does that tell you something?" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Like what?' br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "That-I-Don't-Want-To-Meet-Them!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I said in a chopped up sentence. He pulled the covers off of me and threw them to the floor. I shivered as cold morning air met warm flesh. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Up and downstairs in 5 minutes! I meant it!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / He said seriously. He turned around and I watched as his figure retreated out of my room and down the steps into the living room. I knew better than to go back asleep when my dad sounded like that. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "sigh" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I tiredly laid my palms on the bed and pushed myself up. The hard part was actually making the effort to stand up. I finally heaved my limp body out of bed and set my feet on the fuzzy blue carpet. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I stepped over clothes, various scrolls, and the occasional kunai and shurinken until I reached my personal hell hole. The closet... br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / DunDunDun br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / Yes it was true, My closet was a place for clothes and the junk that I did not want sitting around in my room. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / Dad had been after me for months to clean it out, but someone would have to pay me big bucks to clean that thing out! br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / So there was a good chance that something would eat me when I opened it up. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I decided that the floor would be the best place to look for some clothes and I moved and pushed things away until I found my attire for the day. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / A light blue t-shirt, with a silver konoha symbol on the right breast and a nice pair of tight blue jeans. I slid my night clothes off and messily crammed on the new ones. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / Walking over to the dresser and looking in the mirror long enough to decide that I looked terrible and tired and maybe the Hokage would pass and decide to send me home when we got there; unlikely. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I picked up a brush that was laying amongst the other things on my dresser and brought my hair up and into a ponytail. I tied my hair back with a hair tie and then tied my headband around the hair tie. Sighing tiredly I head out the door and down the steps. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / At the bridge br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "WOW! Kakashi Sensei isn't late!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "It must be something really important today!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / A young girl with pink hair said cheerfully. I looked up at my dad with a face that clearly said..."You brought me here to meet this!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "YO, Kakashi Sensei whose the girl!?" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I looked at the blonde kid and recieved a happy smile from him. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Kokoro, This is Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, Kokoro." br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I want to read their minds! I thought as I focused my jewel on their heads and let my mind wonder freely into theirs. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Hmmm she's kind of cute...but she doesn't need to know I think that!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / The Uchiha thinks I'm cute. I smirked and watched as he stared at me with a emotionless face. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "WHAT IF SASUKE LIKES HER?! NO HE CAN'T!!...Sasuke is so cute! SHE LOOKS KIND OF STRONG!...I Love Sasuke!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I winced at her thoughts! She was just standing there smiling at me. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / ""Hokage...Hokage...Hokage...Hokage...Hokage...Believe It!...What did he say?" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I recieved a sharp wack on the head from my father. He bent down. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Don't read their minds!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "I was curious of what they thought of me!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / My jewel stopped glowing and I looked at the three genins. Sasuke glared with a pink face, Sakura looked shocked, and Naruto smiled happily. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Is she joining our team?" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / Sakura asked looking me over. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Well no...She is actually just here to meet you guys." br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Why? Is she a new kid?" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / Naruto asked staring to. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "I'm his daughter!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / All eyes were on me and my dad. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Kakashi Sensei finally got someone knocked up!!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / Naruto said busting out laughing, Sakura let some giggles escape and Sauke even showed some sign of amusment. I glared at them all. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "She isn't that kind of daughter Naruto." br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / My dad said looking at all of his students. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "I'm adopted you bloody idiots!!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I said loud enough that I felt I had gotten my point across. Everyone except Sasuke and my dad had found the ground to be very interesting all of as sudden. My dad cleared his throat. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "So what do you think guys?" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / My dad said happily waiting for a response. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Hn..." br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "That's not what you thought before." br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I muttered under my breath. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "She's nice and you have really nice hair!." br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / I smiled. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Thanks." br contenteditable"inherit" / I replied. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "She looks strong!" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / Naruto said hyperactivly. br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "What do you think Kokoro?" br contenteditable"inherit" / br contenteditable"inherit" / "Emo, Fangirl, and Village Idiot." /span 


	3. Chpt 3 Audition

I landed on the ground with a thud.

"I'm so kicking your ass, Uchiha!"

I said laughing and watching Sasuke lay still from the blow I just delivered to his stomach.

"Kokoro. Watch your language."

Dad said lazily, as he watched Sasuke and I fight.

Poor Sasuke was just getting so angry that he couldn't fight straight. I was beginning to doubt if he had any patience at all. I mean he hadn't even hit me once! ONCE! and I wasn't even trying that hard!

"Sasuke you usually do better than this!"

My dad said looking thoughtful.

"Hn..."

I heard Sasuke mumble and get to his feet.

"Come on Sasuke!!"

Sakura yelled eagerly on the sidelines.

Her and Naruto had already finished their match and she had fallen sadly to Naruto's hand.

"Dad can I please leave now?!"

I said pleading while Sasuke stared at me.

"I want to see Sasuke do a little better before I let you go."

At these words I walked straight up to Sasuke and spread my arms wide.

"Hit me."

"What?!"

He said backing up a little.

"I SAID HIT ME!"

He looked from me to Dad.

"I have a play audition to get to...I want you to hit me so I can leave."

I said like it was nothing out of the usual for someone to ask such a request.

"Kokoro I am not going to hit you."

He said plainly.

"Why?"

I said ready to take the blow.

"I won't hit any girl."

I looked over at my dad. He sighed and walked over to me.

"What is so important that you have to leave?"

"Me and Daishi are trying out for a play over at the theater. They wanted kids between 12 and 16 for, Romeo and Juliet, So we figured that we would try out for fun!"

He registered all the information in his mind and nodded, giving me permission to leave.

"Good luck, Koko."

I smiled.

"Sensei...I have to leave also..."

Sakura walked up to us.

"What for?"

Dad questioned now staring at the short pink haired girl.

"I'm trying out for that play to."

Dad nodded.

"Us to Sensei!"

Naruto yelled refering to himself and Sasuke.

"Sasuke is trying out for the play!?"

I said in disbelief.

"Yes, I Am."

He said angrily. I smiled.

"Why is it so convient for all of my students to want to leave now?"

"Pppppllllllleeeeeaaaassseeeee Sensei!!"

Naruto begged on his knees.

"Get out of here!"

He said smiling. I gave Dad a kiss on the cheek and raced down the road with the three genins behind me.

"BUT I WANT YOU BACK HOME AT 6:30 SO YOU CAN MEET KURENAI'S AND ASUMA'S GENINS! DID YOU HEAR ME KOKORO?!"

I threw my hand up in the air signaling that I had indeed heard the awful task that awaited me after tryouts.

I winced at the thought of meeting so many people in one day.

At The Theater 

"I want to see your passion, love, life in this play!!!"

Madam Taria exclaimed. She was the director of the play.

"Damn, I was only hoping to spend a couple of hours on this."

Daishi said laughing. I agreed with a short laugh.

Everyone that had shown up at the theater was instructed to first fill out a short sign up sheet, then write down what character or position you would be trying out for, and finally you had to sit in the audotorium and wait until it was your turn to 'blossom on the stage' according to Madam Taria.

I was trying out for of course the lead part: Juliet!

My chances of course to land any part was pretty slim to nothing! There had to be at least 50 teens there. That may not seem like much, but when it is teens battling for something that they want...Well you know.

"Daishi, I'm nervous."

She smiled.

"I'm not!"

"Who are you trying out for?"

I asked curiously. We had not talked much about the play until today.

"Juliet's Nurse!"

I laughed. (If you have seen or read Romeo and Juliet then you know how all of the chracters act.)

"That is the perfect role for you."

"I know it."

She proclaimed happily.

The room had grown from a couple of murmurs to an explosion of excited talk. Everyone continued to talk until Madam Taria appeared on the stage.

"QUIET..."

She boomed in a commanding voice.

"Now my inspirations, artits, flowers I want you to come on stage when I call your audiotion role and give me all you have got! Bloom...BLOOM!"

I heard sparsed laughter across the room and hysterical laughter to my right.

"Daishi! Shut up!"

I said giggling also.

"Now I am going to do minor characters first and then work my way to the major characters."

b/ "Sampson, Gregory, & Abram!!" /b 

There were only three people trying out for those parts all together so she made the decision right there on the spot. It was good to be moving through the minor characters pretty fast.

b/ "Rosaline!!" /b 

Trying out for that part were two girls. Each only having about 3 lines, but both battling as hard as they could for the part. In the end a girl named Hinata won it and had no response except getting red cheeks and smiling happily.

"GO HINATA-CHAN!!!"

I looked to the front to see Naruto, Sasuke And Sakura. Naruto had cheered loudly for the young girl and that made her blush madly.

I was so curious as to which part Sasuke was trying out for. He didn't seem like a person that would want to do anything...well...social.

b/ "Balthasar!!" /b 

Again one of the easiest parts ever. Only one person and he only had to read a couple of lines and he was in.

b/ "Friar John!!" /b 

Yet again another small fraction of my life gone waiting for these people to get along with their minor auditions.

For this one there was about 13 people and Madam Taria didn't make a decision right away. She told them good day and they exited the stage in a a single file.

b/ "Prince!!" /b 

We were now advancing to the more major parts. More and more people were starting to appear on the stage as Madam Taria called out the play names. About 32 Boys lined the stage waitng for their turn to 'Blossom on the stage'.

"...I i/ WILL /i kill the heads of the family if you continue to disrupt these Verona streets!!"

One boy in a green jumpsuit exclaimed as he struck a pose on the stage.

b/ "Friar Lawrence!!" /b 

"I want to see PASSION IN THIS PERFORMANCE!!!"

Madam Taria boomed out. Daishi and I were caught up into a fit of laughter and giggles that we had to duck down when Madam Taria looked back to see the culprits.

"She needs a reality check!"

I said hopping back into my seat.

"...You are so FI--Fi-key-eel, Romeo!"

I looked on the stage to see the all to familiar blonde haired boy that I had met today.

I laughed at how into the character he was. He had replaced his orange clothes with a long, brown robe and a basket that looked to be filled with weeds instead of herbs.

Everyone else on the stage was put to shame at the sight of Naruto and his devotion to the part.

"BRAVO!! BRAVO!! OH BRAVO, NARUTO!!"

Madam Taria said with a tissue to her puffy red eyes and masscara running down her narrow face.

Daishi started laughing at the sight of the women bawling over such an audition.

b/ "Lady Montague!!" /b 

Girls stumbled onto the stage at the call of this character name.

"...A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword?"

A girl with brown hair in two buns said in a very good voice.

She had obviously acted before because she was very good at the lines. I wondered why she didn't try out for Juliet.

b/ "Lord Montague!!" /b 

"...I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away."

Daishi and I busted out in laughter and yelled at the same time...

"YOO HOO! MITSUKII!"

He looked wildly around the dimlit room and rested his eyes on us. We waved to him and his face turned red from embarassment.

"Daishi, I thought Mitsukii wasn't coming!!?"

I said giggling.

"OHH MITSUKII! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE A FEW FANS IN THE AUDIENCE!"

Madam Taria said in an airy voice.

b/ "Lady Capulet!!" /b 

"This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile, We must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age."

"That was good, Kokoro."

Daishi said looking over at me.

"I know it."

This girl had blonde hair lighter than Naruto's and it was pulled back into a long ponytail.

"SASUKE...SASUKE WASN'T THAT GOOD!!!"

I sweat dropped. Fangirl, much!

b/ "Lord Capulet!!" /b 

"What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho! My sword, I say! Old Montague is come, And flourishes his blade in spite of me!"

A boy with brown hair had took the stage and delivered that piece of the Shakespear puzzle. Not bad at all, but it would have been better if he had put down the chips.

b/ "Paris!!" /b 

"OK MY LOVLIES I WANT TO SEE THE HEART AND PASSION BURST IN YOU AND OOZE INTO TALENT!!"

Madam Taria was just getting better and better at making Daishi and I laugh.

"...Younger than she are happy mothers made."

A boy with brown hair tied back slightly and white eyes filled the room with a almost wonderfuly sense of being right in the world of Romeo and Juliet.

"NEJI WONDERFUL!! A CLASS ACT! THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE HARD TO BEAT!"

Madam Taria announced to practically everyone in the audience.

I stared up at the boy as he returned to his spot in line and for one split second our eyes met.

I looked over at Daishi and then back to the stage. All the boys had departed from the stage and Madam Taria was going to call for the next roll.

b/ "The Nurse!!" /b 

"Wish me luck, Kokoro."

Daishi said in a confident voice as she stood from her seat and walked to the stage.

"GO DAISHI!!"

I yelled happily. She smiled and took the front of the stage. She ran to the other side of the stage.

"Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days!"

She said in a cheerful voice.

"THAT WAS A VERY GOOD ACT AND LINE! THAT WAS VERY CREATIVE!"

Madam Taria said, making wild movements with her hands.

I was joined by Daishi about 30 minutes later and she was red in the face.

"You did so good!!"

I said hugging her. She grinned and stuck her foot on the chair infront of her.

b/ "Benvolio!!" /b 

"The date is out of such prolixity: We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf, Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath, Scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper; Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke After the prompter, for our entrance: But let them measure us by what they will; We'll measure them a measure, and be gone."

I was suprised at how much someone could memorize in one day. The young boy was at the least 12 or 13 and he had short spikey brown hair and a...dog on his shoulder??

"SIMPLY WONDERFUL KIBA!!"

b/ Mercutio!! /b 

This was one of my favorite chracters! He was a very funny guy and I hoped to god that Sasuke wasn't trying out for this part.

"More than prince of cats, I can tell you. O, he is the courageous captain of compliments. He fights as you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and proportion; rests me his minim rest, one, two, and the third in your bosom: the very butcher of a silk button,... a duellist, a duellist; a gentleman of the very first house, of the first and second cause: ah, the immortal passado! the punto reverso! the hai!"

I smiled as I saw Naruto trying out for another part that seemed to fit him more than Friar Lawrence, the only thing I saw wrong with his audition was that he kept staring down at his arm when he seemed forgetful of some of the words.

b/ Tybalt!! /b 

There was nothing special about the Tybalt auditions. Most of the guys just got on stage and had a hard time prnouncing words.

/b JULIET!!! /b 

My stomach gave a nerve racking jolt and I was pushed up out of my sit by Daishi's foot.

"Don't worry Koko! You'll be great!"

She said reassuringly. I smiled and walked down the aisle to the stage. It seemed like it only took a few seconds to get from the back of the room to the front.

I climbed the stage stairs on the side and stood in line with 2 other girls!?

I looked down at Daishi and she gave me the 'I am thinking the same thing' look.

There was only me, a blonde headed girl, and Sakura.

"I WANT YOU FIRST!"

She said pointing at the red headed girl.

I felt the preassure in my stomach rise and I began to feel sick.

The bright lights on the stage were beating down on top of me like a thousand kunai and I was thinking about walking off the stage and saying...'You guys can go ahead and battle it out!'

I was so wraped up in my thoughts that I didn't see that I was the last one standing on the stage until she called my name jerking me out of my worrying thoughts.

"KOKORO HATAKE! HOW IS YOUR FATHER?!

I didn't get to respond to anything as she interupted me with more talk.

"YOU SHOULD DO GREAT HONEY!!"

I smiled nervously and began to speak a few lines I memorized.

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart mine eye Than your consent gives strength to make it fly."

I stuttered on a few words, but other than that I felt more comfortable afte Madam Taria told me that I had done an excellent job.

I walked down the steps so full of butterflys that I tripped and almost fell.

On the way down the aisle I was glared at by the red girl and Sakura, Got a thumbs up from Naruto, Stared at by Kiba and the Neji kid and a good job from Mitsukii who was sitting with a group of boys no older than him. The boys whistled at me and I smiled and left.

b/ ROMEO!! /b 

I was so happy that I immeadietly plopped down into my seat and started to laugh for no reason.

"Shhhh...the Romeo auditions are starting!"

Daishi said smiling.

After a countless number of boys had gone up and either succeeded in reading or made a complete fool themselves. I was growing tired until the next audition came up.

"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman!"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!! BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO! I have made up my mind! All of the mediocre Romeos go home!"

After Auditions 

"I AM VERY PROUD OF EVERYONE WHO AUDITIONED TODAY! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE CONGRADULATIONS TO THE CHRACTERS, BUT I AM GOING TO NEED TWO DAYS TO DECIDE THE PEOPLE PLAYING ROMEO, JULIET, MERCUTIO, BENVOLIO, AND THE NURSE! THE NAMES OF THE PEOPLE WHO RECIEVE THE PARTS WILL BE POSTED UP IN TWO DAYS AT 3:00! DON'T BE LATE MY FLOWERS IN BLOOM!!!"


	4. Chpt 4 Demotion!

The next day I was sick with worry. Since I had only tried out for one part I was begining to doubt how well I had actually done with my performance. 

Thinking did I do a good job or was my voice loud enough, even if I picked the right dialouge.

I was also burdened with the fact that I missed my set appointment to meet those genins. I was slightly worried because my father had not said anything about it. 

I didn't mean to, but I had gotten home so late that I didn't even know if dad was awake. I hated anticipating the moments when I would finally hear...

"KOKORO!"

"I hate karama!"

I mumbled as I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"WHAT?"

I yelled standing up on my bed.

"KOKORO!!"

I jumped from the bed and moved closer to my door.

"WHAT!!"

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

I groaned.

"HOLD ON!"

I replied, pacing back and forth. I kicked a couple of items away as I made a trail across the carpet. I replayed last night.

"Audition...Ice cream...Movies...Mitsukii Penguin...and Home..."

I walked into the hallway and placed my hand on the cold, blue wall to help guide the way down the dark hallway.

I then reached the steps and walked down them, being greeted by the smell of fresh coffee and the ugly green walls that lined our living room at the end.

I hated those walls, they were depressing and made me want to puke every time I saw them.

I placed myself on the long, black leather couch, sitting indian style. I didn't have to wait long before dad came through the kitchen door.

"Good morning, Koko."

He was trying to ease my doom, but I wasn't going to let him get me all vulnerable.

"Dad, I am so sorry that I missed that meeting thing you had set up between me and those people, but I was so nervous about my audition afterwards, that Daishi and Mitsukii took me out for ice cream and then I wanted to come home, but they wanted to go see a movie about a dancing penguin and so we went and saw it and then I was going to come home, but Mitsukii started acting like a penguin and..."

"Save it, Koko."

"Sorry."

"I called you down here to tell you that the Hokage wants you down at his office at 1:30."

"What time is it?"

"12:30."

I smiled brightly and clapped my hands together!

"YAY! I'm not in trouble!!"

"Just wait till you get down there."

I heard my dad mutter, but couldn't make it out.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh...nothing at all."

He walked into the kitchen and I jumped off of the couch and followed him.

I jumped up on the counter and waited for the words I wanted to hear.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"That would be nice!"

I said happily as I jumped off of the counter. He closed his book and stood up from his seat.

"I am going to go and get dressed for the meeting thingy. Will you yell at me when breakfast is done?"

"Sure..."

He said trailing off on his sentence as he closed the fridge door and set some contents on the counter.

I ran through the living room and up the stairs. 

I let my mind wonder to why the Hokage wanted to meet with me as I grabbed a shirt laying in the floor and slid off my old one.

I shivered a little when the cold shirt met my skin and then grabbed a pair of black jeans laying on the floor.

I wasn't much on girl shirts, so you would most likely catch me in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The shirt I was wearing today was dark purple and had a peace sign on it.

"KOKORO, BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

I trudged through the stuff laying in my floor and over to my dresser. I grabbed my hairbrush, brushed my nappy head, tied it up in a bun, and then tied my headband to the hair tie.

Grabbing my kunai pouch and strapping it on my leg, I looked in the mirror and ran out my bedroom door.

After Breakfast

"Thank you very much."

I said putting my dish in the sink.

"Your welcome, Koko."

He said picking me up and giving me a piggyback ride.

"I have to leave, dad!"

I said laughing. He walked out the door.

"Well me to. So let's go together."

We walked...well more I got carried through the crowded Konoha streets.

Shop owners were advertising their products, Buyers were advertising their money, and everyone else was either eating or enjoying the sunny weather.

Konoha was a rather nice place to live, but of course I had not been anywhere else.

My father had sat me down and I looked up at him.

"We'er here. Unless you want me to carry you in?"

I shook my head no and pushed at the door. It wouldn't open. I pushed harder. Still not even a creak. I ran at the door and fell backwards as it stayed as still as a tree.

"Try pulling it, Kokoro."

My father said not once looking up from his book. I brought myself off of the ground and pulled the door open. I grinned a little.

"I was testing you."

I said sure of myself as I walked into the building.

As always the spekled floor was shiny, the faux plants were dusty, and the secretary greeted my father by putting more lipstick on her already overloaded lips.

"Hi Kakashi."

She said in a lusty voice. I snickered.

"Hi Kira."

He said hurrying me and himself past the plastic women.

"I think she likes you, dad."

I said snickering again.

"I wish she didn't."

He said shaking his head. We reached the Hokage's office and I pushed open the door.

"Your supposed to knock first, Kokoro."

"Hey! He's the Hokage he should be ready for anything."

I said gingerly as I walked in and sat myself down in a chair. I smiled at the old geezer and he smiled back.

"So...Geez-Hokage...What did you want?"

I saw my father smack his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Well after Mituskii, Kurenai, Daishi, and Anko show up I guess we can start."

He said still smiling.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I turned around in my chair at the sudden outburst to see the doors bust open and smoke pouring through them. Who else would follow that smoke except Mitsukii.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage I...well have you ever dropped smoke bombs before?"

I laughed and watched as Kurenai came running through the door looking very angry and covered in soot.

My father let out some snickers at the sight of his fellow jounin.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY YOU GREY HAIRED PERVERT!?"

She yelled at him. I laughed and recieved a harsh look from my father.

"I'm sorry, dad."

I said slapping my hand over my mouth.

Daishi and Anko joined our humble group a few moments later.

The order went Mitsukii, me, and then Daishi. Our parents stood behind us as we awaited the news from the Hokage.

"I'm glad that you all could make it...without trouble I hope."

He glanced over at Mitsukii and Kurenai.

"Anyways I am here to inform you all of some problems that have been discussed among the elders."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Most of the elders feel that you three becoming chunins the way you did is not good enough to prove that you are skilled enough to keep that title."

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

Daishi shouted out. I could see her orange star glowing brighter as she let out every word and I was sure mine was no dimmer.

"No other genins saved a village from an attack before and still lived!"

I said back angrily.

"I understand your anger, but it was still not traditional the way you became chunins."

Our parents stayed silent as the Hokake continued to talk.

"They want you to take the chunin exam this year and if you pass then they have agreed to let you three keep your titles and if you do not then you will be made genins again and have to take the exam again next year."

"NO DAMN WAY!"

Mitsukii yelled jumping to his feet. His star was glowing as well. I didn't blame him for getting so upset. We had earned the title and deserved to keep it. Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder and he sat down.

"Hokage-sama, isn't there any way that they can keep their titles without going threw the exam?"

Anko said in a confused way.

"The elders have made their decision."

He said in a final tone, but I wasn't done.

"And did you have anything to say to them after this grand ol decision?!"

I retorted angrily. My father placed a hand on my head.

"Kokoro!"

"No, dad! This isn't fair!"

I said in a more angered voice then before.

"Kokoro, I am truly sorry that you, Daishi, and Mitsukii have to take the exam to keep the titles that you have truly earned. I argued against them, Protested that you and your teamates should not have to do this, but they had found it immoral and wanted to test your true strength in the actual chunin exams."

He said in a comforting, but an actual final tone.

"We understand Hokage."

My father replied sincerely.

"I hope you three will not be mad at me."

"WE'RE NOT!"

We spatted angrily and at the same time.

"Your stars are still glowing."

He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"You may leave now."

The Hokage said staring at us. We stood up and our parents bowed. They pushed our backs down so it looked like somewhat of a bow.

Outside The Hokage's Office

"I can't believe that...that...OLD GEEZER is making us take the exams for something we already are!"

Daishi said angrily. I was just as mad when we emerged from the Hokage's office.

"Dad, isn't there anything you can do?"

I pleaded.

"Not really, the Hokage has made up his mind."

He said looking down at me.

"Why...Why don't we go out for ice cream?"

Anko suggested cheerfully.

We agreed and found ourselves laughing and joking by the time we were half way through our 4th bowl. Being depressed just melts away after eating that much ice cream.

After much talk and consolation from our parents, we found the chunin exams to not be as bad as we thought. Acting as though it was a way to show off our abilities instead of proving them helped Mitsukii, and Anko and Kurenai had informed Daishi and I that a lot of cute boys come from all over to join in on the chunin exams.

"That's where I got my first kiss."

Anko said proudly.

"In The Forest Of Death? Mom that is so...kinda cool actually!"

Daishi said smiling.

"Kokoro we have to go."

My dad said lazily as he looked over at a clock hanging on a wall.

"Why?"

"Well since you didn't get to meet Asuma's and Kurenai's students yesterday you get to meet them today."


	5. Chpt 5 Well My Name Is Shikamaru

"Mitsukii that is so gross!"

I yelled dodging a worm that he had thrown. The worm landed on the ground and started to wriggle into the dirt, but didn't get far, for Mitsukii had picked it back up and started chasing me again.

Our parents were chatting quietly as Mitsukii and I played around, all the while making our way to the ramen bar, to meet the genins and Asuma Sensei.

Daishi and Anko had gone to the training grounds to get ready for the chunin exams, leaving Mitsukii and myself to meet the genins.

"Mitsukii leave me alone!"

I yelled dodging the same worm as before. I ran to my father.

"Dad make him stop!"

He looked down at me and smiled under his mask.

"Are you afraid of a little worm, Koko?"

I crinkled my nose up in a disusted manner.

"Worms are icky."

I said pushing my dad in front of me as Mitsukii dangled the poor creature in front of my face.

"Mitsukii, leave her alone!"

Kurenai said plucking the worm from his hand and hitting him on the head.

"Mom, I wasn't going to, like make her eat it or anything!"

He said rubbing the fresh bump on his head. I giggled and stuck my tounge out at him.

"So are they all genins, or chunins...or what?"

Mitsukii asked to anyone.

"There all genins."

My dad said flipping a page in his book.

"Weak!"

Mitsukii retorted.

"If you remember correctly Mitsukii we might as well be genins, seeing as how we have to take the chunin exam!"

I said in a matter-o-factly way.

"But we still have the title of chunins!"

"But it doesn't matter, because..."

A hand got slapped over my mouth before I could finish my sentence and I glared up angrily at the hand's owner.

"Koko, be quiet."

My father said as he carefully shut his book and tucked it away into his vest. He removed his hand and opened the door to the now apparent Ramen Bar.

"I want you on your best behavior, Kokoro."

My father said before pushing me inside the door.

"You to Sukii."

Kurenai said pushing Mitsukii in after me.

I Looked around the familar place, same seats, same customers, same waitress, and same cook. I was also greeted by the same smells of beef, chicken, noodles, and pork.

"Yo, Kakashi, Kurenai!"

My attention was directed to the very back of the Ramen Bar and at a very large table where many people sat.

Mitsukii and I were rooted to our spots on the floor until our parents plucked us like potatoes and marched us to the back.

"So you finally made it."

Asuma said throwing his hand up as if greeting us.

"Sorry we're late. We all had to meet with the Hokage."

My father said as he scooted me in beside a girl with dark purple hair and white eyes.

"A Hyuga."

I muttered. She glanced over at me and then dropped her head down.

"Your kind of shy, ain't ya?"

I questioned her. She jumped a little and then blushed.

I looked over at Mitsukii, who had just been seated beside me and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok I'll start. Everyone this is my son, Mitsukii."

She said sitting herself beside Asuma.

Everyone at the table turned their heads to him and stared. He smirked a little and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Also this is Kakashi's daughter, Kokoro."

Kurenai added. Everyone's eyes then turned to me. I looked over at Mitsukii and he looked over at me. I had thought about running out of there and meeting Daishi in the training grounds.

"I'm pretty sure we just had the same thought, Kokoro."

Mitsukii said looking down at me. I nodded slightly.

"Why don't you introduce yourselfs?"

Kurenai said looking over the crowded table.

"My name is Shino."

I bet him and Sasuke would get along.

"H--Hinata..."

I smiled at the nervous girl and watched as Mitsukii caught her eye. She blushed nervously and looked down.

"Kiba and this is Akamaru bark."

He said winking at me. I looked up at my father and he just smiled.

"Chouji."

The boy said not putting down his chips for 2 seconds.

"Ino!"

She said cheerfully. I watched as she would stare at Mitsukii for some time and then when someone looked over at her she would find the table interesting.

I looked over at the last boy. His head was stuck to the table and he was snoring.

"Wake up!"

Asuma said angrily as he threw a carrot at the boys head and he suddenly came to life.

"What?..."

He had drool running down his face.

"Oh, That's attractive."

I said giggling. Ino and Hinata laughed a little to. I recieved a stare from the boy. I looked at him with interest. Why did he stand out more to me than the others?

"Who are you?"

He asked nonchalantly.

"My name is Kokoro."

I said looking him over for a trace of intelligence.

"Well my name is Shikamaru."

He said lazily before he slammed his head back on the table and fell asleep.

"Well alrighty then."

Mitsukii said.

"Why exactly did you want us to meet them?"

I questioned Kurenai and my father.

"Well I am so glad that you asked, Koko. You are going to be training with Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru for the next week. Likewise Mitsukii, You will be training with Shino, Hinata, and Kiba."

Kurenai answered happily. Mitsukii smiled happily. Most likely because he got to train with his mother

"Why? And what about Daishi?! Who is she supposed to train with?"

I was confused as to why all of a sudden we had to meet these new people and then just throw our training schedule out the window and comply with theirs.

"Because Koko, We have come to the conclusion that Mitsukii, you, and Daishi have no other contacts besides each other and Daishi is going to train with my team."

My father said lazily as he flipped a couple of pages in his book.

"We? Who in the hell is we?!"

I was getting slightly angry at the fact that my father was worried about me making freinds.

"Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, and myself."

Asuma said balancing a fork on one finger. I rolled my eyes.

"So when do we start to train with them?"

Mitsukii asked in a hurried voice.

"Right now."

Kurenai said standing up and rustling her genins out of the booth. Mitsukii stood up and followed his mother and genins out of the restraunt.

"I'm leaving to. Bye Koko."

I felt a sudden empty feeling as my father stood up. I grabbed his sleeve and looked up at him.

"Don't leave me!"

I pleaded. He pulled my hand off and smiled.

"Kokoro, I am leaving now and I want you to do two things. Be on your best, best, best behavior and train as hard as you can."

He walked off at these words and I looked over at Asuma, Ino, Chouji, and the sleeping form of Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, Koko. How long have I known you?"

Asuma said in a comforting voice.

"Since I was 1 month old."

I said crossing my arms.

"Exactly and I am not going to let you die or anything. So let's get going."

He stood up and started to walk off. Ino and Chouji followed him.

"Your not going to wake him up?"

I said at the decending figures ahead of me. Asuma threw up his hand.

"He'll catch up."

They all walked out of the Ramen Bar and I was getting ready to walk off, but thought better of it when I looked down at the sleeping boy.

I bent over the table and shook him lightly. He raised up slightly and I smiled at him. His face shaded to a light pink and he smiled back.

"They left us?"

He asked tiredly.

"Sorta. I stayed behind to wake you up. They were just going to let you catch up when you woke up."

I said standing back upright.

"I might of ended spending the night here then."

I laughed a little at his comment and waited for him to stand up.

"Thanks for waking me up...uhhh..What's your name?

"Kokoro Hatake."

I said a second time.

"Shikamaru Nara."

He said smiling.

At The Training Grounds 

We just happened to be the only team there and seeing as how Shikamaru and I were a little late anyways, we couldn't start training yet.

Asuma was perched upon a tree stump dangling his feet over the side and peering down at us. We were sitting in a line in the grass.

"So Everyone this is Kokoro Hatake...why don't you all tell her a little about yourselves?"

I waited for someone to start talking and when no one did Asuma pointed at Chouji.

"Yo, Kokoro! My name is Chouji Akamichi and...My favorite color is green and...I like chips...and that's about it."

He said scraching the back of his head.

"Cool enough."

I said holding my hand up for him to give me a high five. He did and I sat there waiting for the next person.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and my interests are flowers, Sasuke Uchiha, training, Sasuke Uchiha, flower arangements, and did I say Sasuke Uchiha? My favorite colors are purple and pink and I have a signature jutsu; mind transfer jutsu and I really like Sasuke Uchiha!"

I looked up at Asuma who was shaking his head.

"You are kind of like this girl named Sakura."

I said looking over at her. She stared at me and then jumped to her feet.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE BILLBOARD BROW!"

"You call her billboard brow?"

I said looking at her in disbelief.

"Well...yeah. We are like mortal enemys!"

She said sitting down. I shook my head and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't know."

"It's cool!"

She said happily.

Bi polar much!

I thought as Shikamaru started to talk.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like to watch the clouds and play games like shougi and go. Almost Everything is bothersome and work sucks."

I laughed a little. He looked over at me and smiled. I felt like it was my turn so I started.

"Well I am an adopted child and I also love to watch the clouds. I like to play kids games like, hide-and-go-seek, freeze tag, kickball, and stuff like that. My favorite colors are blue and silver and I have a great fear of birds. I am 13 and my sensei was the Hokage. My two teamates, Daishi Mitarashi and Mitsukii Yuhi, are also adopted. Well that is about it. Oh...and the jewel on my head is actually a star. I can make artificial jewels and stars and use them to fight with, as well as make pretty cool jewelry. "

They stared at me. Yeah it was a little long, but I figured I would make up for their short speeches.

"So how old are you all?"

"12munch"

"12!"

"12..."

I smiled and then looked up at Asuma.

"Are they always this quiet?"

"Not really."

He said scratching the back of his head.

"So I figured we would take a break today and let you all get to know Kokoro. So no training."

They all cheered happily. Asuma had disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and left us there to chat.

"So...Kokoro is Mitsukii your boyfriend?"

Ino asked with wondering eyes.

"No he isn't. We are just really good friends."

She looked hopeful.

"You know, Ino...He doens't have a girlfriend."

I said looking at the girl. She smiled even more.

"Personally I think that you would have a better chance with him than Sasuke...Sasuke is just not a social person."

She nodded her head. Shikamaru looked up, for he was laying on the ground, Ino and I sitting and Chouji laying down finding our conversation completly irrelevant to his life.

"So Kokoro do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me?"

I asked stupidly.

"You are the only Kokoro here!"

It was a bit embarassing to be asked that question by a boy.

"No...I do not have a boyfriend..."

I said trailing off on my sentence from embarassment.

"Koko, do you mind if I call you that?"

Ino asked before she continued. I shook my head no.

"The reason no girl in this village has a boyfriend is all the boys are to concerned about beating the hell out of each other! The only time our population goes up is when some guy gets to frisky and drunk and gets some girl pregnat! I don't have a boyfriend, you don't have one, Hinata doesn't, Sakura doesn't, and a lot of other poor girls don't either!"

She exclaimed while filing her nails elegantly. I laughed loudly and Shikamaru looked up at her in a disbelieveing way.

"INO YOUR OFF YOUR ROCKER!"

He proclaimed loudly.

"Well then why don't you like any girl?!"

"I do like someone!"

Ino and I looked at each other and then joined him by laying on the ground, even Chouji looked mildly interested.

"WHO!!?"

Ino demanded in an estatic manner.

"I'm not blabbing my mouth to you about something that personal!"

"Well then blab to me!"

I said happily as I rolled over beside him. He looked down at me nervously and I smiled.

"No way!"

"Fine i'll just read your mind!"

I said concentrating on his mind. I couldn't get through! It was like a barrier had been put up.

"He's to smart!"

I whined. I could only read minds of vulnerable people.

"You can read minds

"It's the star."

Ino nodded and then continued with the task at hand.

"Then tell Chouji!"

She proclaimed as she pushed Chouji over near Shikamaru.

"No! Just leave me alone!"

He said rolling over farther from Chouji and closer to me. I scooted over feeling slightly uncomfortable being so close to him.

"Sorry Shikamaru!"

I stood up and walked over to a gigantic rock and laid down on it to watch the big, puffy, white clouds float by. I was joined soon after by Ino.

"You know what Koko? I like you! You are really cool!"

I smiled happily. I liked compliments.

"You are to!"

We had sat there in an akward silence for awhile and I finally mad a suggestion.

"Ino, Since we just met and I haven't got any time to meet Hinata and Sakura, Do you want to have a sleepover at my house tonight?"


	6. Chpt 6 That Blonde Chick

"Sure Koko! This is going to be great!...Shifty eyes...Should we invite the boys?"

She started her sentence out cheerfully, but then asked her question in a more mysterious way.

I though about the consequences of having boys that I barely knew, not only come over, but stay the night along with girls that I had just met.

"It wouldn't be a party without them!"

I replied happily as I stood up stretching. I jumped off of the rock and made my way over to Shikamaru who was laying on the grass, lazily staring off into the sky and Chouji who had just added another empty chip bag to his already overstacked pile. Neither of them looked up.

"Guys...we have to leave."

I said staring down at the two boys.

"munchwhy?munch"

"Because Kokoro is having a sleepover at her house tonight and we're off to invite people. It's going to be great!!"

Ino proclaimed happily as she did a little jump of excitement.

"Do you guys want to come?"

I asked sympatheticaly, or maybe sarcastic.

"Whose going to be there?"

Shikamaru asked finally joining in on our conversation.

"It' doesn't matter as long as you both come over at...What time do you think Ino?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about 6:30?"

"See you guys at 6:30 then!"

I said happily walking away from the boys and then out of the park. Ino followed walked out with me, but then said that she had wanted to go and get her things ready.

"Do you want me to bring anything?"

She asked turning back around.

"Can you bring some pop?"

"4 bottles ok?"

"That would be great!"

She nodded and walked off down the road to I guessed her house. I decided it would be a good idea to talk to my dad about this sleepover that I had planned without his permission.

I knew he would be training at the bridge with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Daishi. So I went off that way. Passing the river where I knew Kurenai and her students were. I started down the river bank to the shore? Yeah shore. Something hit me in the head and I felt over my head and pulled out a...worm! I screamed loudly and fell to the ground.

"Mitsukii!"

I hissed angrily. He came over laughing and pointing. I hit him in the stomach.

"That wasn't funny! What is with you and these damn worms?"

I walked off as he doubled over where I hit him, yet still laughing at his dumb joke.

"Kurenai!"

"Yo, Kokoro!"

She said flagging me over. I walked over to be greeted by staring eyes. I turned to her students.

"I am having a sleepover tonight at my house, I wanted to know if you all could come."

I announced happily.

"Sure bark."

Kiba said cheerfully.

"Ummmm...O-ok."

Hinata murmured.

"Not really my thing."

Shino said sitting down on a rock and holding a bug on the tip of his finger.

"Ok I will see you and you tonight at 6:30 then?"

I said in a unsure way.

"Right."

Hinata and Kiba said together.

"Do we need to bring anything?"

Kiba asked.

"Well you all could bring some candy."

I said hopefully. They nodded their heads. I turned around to walk off.

"Oh...Kurenai can you tell Mitsukii I want him to come over at 5:30 to help me set up."

"Will do, Honey."

She said cheerfully. I had left on that being said and made my way to the bridge. I was so excited about this sleepover and couldn't wait to have everyone in my living room playing games and doing dares that they would only have nightmares about.

I reached the bridge, it being only about 5 minutes from where I was and heard my father.

"If my father says no then I am going to look like a total loser when I tell evryone to go home."

I thought outloud. As I approached closer to my destination I found that my dad had actually made his team train. They were breathing hard and had dirt all over them, poor Daishi.

"Koko!"

Daishi yelled waving me over.

"Hey!"

I ran over to them.

"Daddy."

I said smiling sweetly.

"Let's see the only time you call me that is if you need something."

I frowned.

"Who said I wanted anything? I could have come over here to tell you I loved you...or...that I forgot to give you a hug before you left or...coughthat I wanted to have a sleepover tonightcough"

Daishi snickered at my pathetic attempt.

"Well I'm sure that if I said no than you would be sending a lot of people home tonight. Am I right?"

"Maybe."

I said looking down at the ground and shifting my left foot back and forth.

"I've been assigned a mission tonight anyways, so you will be free to do whatever teenagers do at sleepovers."

I smiled happily as I turned to the staring people.

"Do you guys want to come?"

I asked looking them over. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled shaking her head yes.

"You know I'll be there!"

Daishi claimed happily.

"Good! I need you over there at 5:30 to help me set up."

She did a thumb up and then I looked at the boys.

"Count me in!"

Naruto said cheerfully. All eyes turned to the Uchiha.

"Come On, Sasuke!"

I said giving him puppy dog eyes and sitting down in front of him.

"..."

"Helloooo...Paint-Me-Emo! Are You There?"

"..."

"Please Sasuke!!"

I begged crawling up to him and staring him dead in the face.I was so close that our faces were almost touching.

"Hn...What time do you want me there?"

I grinned and gave Sasuke a short lived hug that made him roll his eyes.

"Yay! I want everyone there at 6:30!"

I said standing up. Daishi stood up also and excused herself from the group.

"I want to come with you."

"Fine with me. Bye dad!"

I said as Daishi and I ran out of the training grounds and into the busy Konoha streets.

Konoha Streets 

"So what all are we going to be serving at this sleepover?"

Daishi asked curiously.

"I'm only setting out three things.

1.Soda Pop

2.Chips

3.And A HUGE Cookie Cake!

I drolled a little at my list.

"Maybe I could make the cake at home!"

I said happily. Daishi gave me a hell no look.

"Kokoro the last time you made a cookie cake it didn't really go as planned."

The words my friend spoke were ever so truthful. The last time I had attempted to make a cookie cake, First I had caught the kitchen on fire, then being all cool calm and collected like I always am, I not only scorched the kitchen wall, but flooded the kitchen and half of the living room when I used my water star jutsu to put out the fire.

Needless to say my father was not to happy.

"How about I go and order a cookie cake for tonight and then I'll pick it up at 6:00?"

Daishi insisted.

"Fine with me."

I waved by as she ran off towards the bakery.

As I walked the Konoha streets alone I wondered...what exactly do you do at a sleepover. I had never had a sleepover due to the lack of girl friends in the academy, but had gone to many parties and quickly came to the conclusion that a sleepover and a party couldn't be that different.

As I got hammered into my thoughts I hadn't noticed that I had entered the shifty and ongoing part of Konoha where most of the shopiing went on. Well until I slammed into a very hard body.

"Hatake."

I looked up and sneered.

"Hyuga."

If you cannot figure out who it is I will give you three choices:

A)Hinata Hyuga

B)Neji Hyuga

C)Some random piece of bread laying on the ground that I decided to take revenge on and it just so happens that that piece of bread knew my last name and could talk and so I decided to name it Hyuga.

If you picked B then you would be...Correct! This would be all time rival, Neji Hyuga. Since ninja academy days we have been at each others throats! Every time we met a cloud of great, thick tension and hate would rise and engulf us.

"You need to watch where you are going, Hatake."

He said looking down on me like I was a maggot.

"Sorry, I was off to buy you a present."

I replied cooly as I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my butt.

"What for, Hatake?"

He asked with an angry look about him.

"Wrinkle cream for your eyes."

I replied smirking. He had nothing to say. So he just rolled his eyes and walked away steaming. I walked a little more and found myself at the place I needed to be...the grocery store. I walked inside and was greeted by bright lights and the pinging sound of cash registers.

"Ok...I need soda pop and chips."

At The House With Daishi And Cookie Cake 

I spit out a hook that I had in my mouth, as I climbed up on the chair that I had stationed in the middle of the living room.

"Daishi wheres my disco ball thingy ma-jigger!?"

A black ball was thrown up and I grabbed it.

"Right there!"

She replied setting my stereo down on the side table. I stepped down from the chair and observed the newly hung disco ball. It was black and had many holes all around it. The holes were covered by different colored light covers that emited a wonderful light show.

Daishi had started playing a Crazy Frog Song called Popcorn and I couldn't help, but start moving my hips in a wicked manner and throw my hands up in the air. Daishi joined me soon afterwards and the living room had transformed into our own personal dance studio.

I laughed and giggled as Daishi and I busted out moves that seemed almost stupid, yet fit our routine of dance steps perfectly.

The door busted open letting light pour in and the colored lights dimmed from the walls. Daishi and I only stopped dancing for a moment and then resumed when Mitsukii walked through the door holding bags and bags of stuff.

"Heeeeeey! Koko, and Dai have got some hot moves!"

He said setting down his stuff and grabbing us around the waist, pulling us close to him. We both laughed. Neither of us were embarassed, Mitsukii was more of a brother than anything else to us. Daishi pulled away from his grip and turned off the stereo.

"So whatcha got there sukii?"

I asked looking over at the plastic bags and his backpack.

He grabbed the first bag and pulled out a long glass bottle.

"So are you going to like beat someone over the head with that if they get out of hand or something?"

Daishi said crossing her arms.

"No! It's so we can play spin the bottle!"

My fave felt heated and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind sucking face with that Uchiha I met today!"

Daishi said cheerfully as she sat down on the couch. I laughed.

"You just met him."

I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"So what. You don't need to know someone that long to figure out if their hot or not!"

"Alright! I don't want to hear anymore about the Uchiha!"

Mitsukii anounced loudly. I waited to see what else he had brought over.

"And I have this..."

He pulled out a plate.

"Your mom made cookies!"

I said happily as I snatched the plate from his hands.

"Yep. Just for you and Daishi."

He said in a sarcastic manner as Daishi and I both took two cookies off of the plate.

"Here whiner!"

I said as I handed him the plate. As we sat there munching on our cookies and talking about our new friends, I remembered about how Ino liked Mitsukii.

"Mitsukii, do you like anyone?"

I asked like it was just a common question.

"Why?"

He asked swallowing his 4th cookie.

"Because I know someone that really likes you and I need you to be nice to them tonight when they come over."

I said staring down at him. He smirked.

"Girls just can't resist my sexy body."

I rolled my eyes and Daishi snorted.

"You sure are one sexy piece of ninja!"

Daishi said in a sarcastic voice as she was thrown into a fit of giggles and snorts. I laughed a little to.

"Who likes me!? Is it that blonde chick? She's kind of hot!"

"You will not refer to her as 'that blonde chick'! Her name is Ino and yes she does just so happen to like you! Although I don't see how any girl would."


	7. Chpt 7 The Game Of Hostage

A knock came to the door and I saw that it was Ino from the window. She stood there with Shikamaru, but no Chouji.

"Mitsukii answer the door!"

I yelled from the kitchen, where I was cutting the cookie cake.

"H-hi Mitsukii!"

I heard Ino stumble with her words and then she ran into the kitchen, throwing her things down in the living room on the way.

"Smooth, Ino-chan."

I said not looking up from my task at hand.

"Well, I didn't think he was going to open the door!"

She said sitting down in a chair and sighing.

"I told Mitsukii that you liked him."

I said smirking.

"WHY!!?"

She asked jumping from her seat.

"Don't worry! He likes you to. He told me so."

I said placing the the knife on the table and carrying the newly cut cake into the living room.

Shikamaru and Mitsukii were talking and Daishi was no where to be seen.

"Mitsukii where is Daishi?"

I asked placing the cake down on the table. He snatched up a piece and began chewing on it.

"She said she was going to go and put her pajamas on."

"You are so damn rude."

I said handing Shikamaru the cake.

"I mean you could've said, 'Yo, Shikamaru you want some?'"

Mitsukii shook his head.

"Women are so aggrivating."

He added as Ino and I walked up stairs. Daishi walked out of my room dressed in purple bottoms and a white tank top.

"Lookin good, Dai!"

I said walking past her and into my room. Ino brought her bookbag and we both went into my room to change clothes.

"Does Mitsukii really like me?"

Ino asked nervously as she opened her book bag up.

"Well he said that you were hot!"

I answered taking off my pants and putting on a pair of blue lounge pants. I took off my shirt and slipped on a matching blue tank top. Ino had already gotten dressed into a pair of purple cloth shorts and a blue tank top.

We walked out of my door and down the hall.

"Oh...Where is Chouji?"

I said in a demanding voice.

"His father wouldn't let him come."

I sighed. We walked down the steps and were greeted by three new faces. Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"Hey guys!"

I said happily. They all looked up and smiled, except for Sasuke of course. Kiba was sitting on the couch, Hinata was beside him, Daishi and Mitsukii were sitting in the floor, Sasuke was standing with his shoulder leaned against the wall and Shikamaru was laying on the loveseat.

"We just have to wait for Naruto and Sakura and then we can start playing a little game."

I muttered quietly while smirking. I had thought about the game I wanted to play and since my house was located so close to the forset and training grounds it was perfect for playing a game of hostage.

No sooner had my thoughts started, they were ended by a knock at the door.

I walked over and opened it up to be tackled down by a blonde.

"Nice to see you to, Naruto!"

I said brushing him off of me and standing up. Sakura walked in and hit Naruto on the back of the head.

"Your not supposed to try and kill her, Naruto!"

I smiled happily that everyone had came except Chouji, but oh well his loss.

"Ok I need everyone to get in a circle in the middle of the floor! Please!"

Everyone gathered in the middle of the floor. The order from left to right went...Me, Daishi, Mitsukii, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"Ok, I have a game that I want to play...!"

Mitsukii grabbed the bottle happily. I smacked him and grabbed the bottle.

"Later Mitsukii! We are going to play 'Hostage'!"

Everyone who knew the game smirked and laughed.

"W-what's H-hostage?"

Hinata asked looking at me in a nervous way.

"Well since we have an equal number of boys and girls this will be easy. Hostage is a game where boys try to capture girls and girls try to capture boys. There are three simple rules that must be followed:

1)No chakra

2)No weapons

3)No special abilities.

That Includes Sharingan, Shadow Clone, Fang Over Fang, Shadow Posession, And Jewel Casket!

Jewel Casket would Be Mitsukii's Special Jutsu

I added looking at each boy as I named off their abilities.

"Which also means no Byakugan, Water Star Jutsu, Fire Spin Jutsu, Mind Transfer Jutsu, And No Inner Sakura!"

Kiba said looking everyone of us over.

"Fine, fine. Anyways, Hinata, The Object of the game is to capture the most people for your team, but here is where the bad part comes in at, let's say you were captured by Naruto..."

She blushed badly.

..."Then you would have to do WHATEVER he says."

She blushed even more and the guys quickly agreed to this game, after I had said the last statement. The teams(boys vs. girls) got to get ready and prepare a plan before we headed out. Since three of us were in our pajamas Sakura and Hinata put theirs on to. Hinata wore long, wavy, violet lounge pants with a violet tank top and Sakura wore a pink tank top with pink shorts.

"I think we go shoping at the same store."

Daishi said looking over all of our pajamas. We laughed and agreed a little.

"So who want's to go after who? or do you just want to see who is most vulnerable?"

I asked as we tightened our group.

"I think that we should just go after who is most vulnerable, because if I followed Mitsukii and then they agree that Kiba should look for me then I will have to deal with 2 of them."

Daishi said in a logic manner.

"True. I think we should just try our hardest and remember girls keep your wits about you!"

Ino said seriously.

"Plus since we have our pajamas on they might not recognize us as well."

Hinata said nervously.

"If you see another person in a hostage situation then try to help, unless you are going to get caught yourself. Ok?"

everyone "Got it!"

At the Forest 

It was about to be an all out wrestle for freedom. As we stood in front of the boys I wondered who I would be captured by or who I would capture.

I looked at all of their faces and one set of eyes caught mine. Shikamaru stared at me and I stared at him. I broke the gaze he had on me when Mitsukii started talking.

"On the count of 3, The game will begin. If you use any chakra what so ever you must stand in one spot for 5 minutes. If someone captures you then you cannot put up a fight. After the 5 minutes you are free to go if you haven't been captured."

I was slightly worried.

There was no:

Byakugan for Hinata.

Water Star Jutsu for me.

Fire Spin Jutsu for Daishi.

Mind Transfer for Ino.

and

No Inner Sakura for Sakura.

The boys were already stronger than us and even though they couldn't use their abilities they had a slight advantage. i could imagine Mitsukii being captured by Ino and her making him give her foot massages and bring her grapes. I laughed a little.

"...1...2...3...Go!"

I ran off and didn't even look to see where everyone else went. I had a feeling of great suspense and suprise. I couldn't help but smile.

I was hiding behind a bush and the only other person I saw was Daishi who was hiding in a tree adjacent from me.

"KOKORO WATCH OUT!"

I heard. It wasn't Daishi, it was Ino.

"Huh?"

I looked around me and saw Kiba who was two feet away, at the last second I moved to the left and ran into the open.

My heart was pounding out of my chest at the sudden attack and I saw Kiba run back into cover.

Daishi jumped down and ran across the field and after Kiba.

I heard a stick crack and I jumped to the side as Mitsukii came after me. We stood across from each other.

"You really don't want me do you?"

I asked as I grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground and then went back into hiding. I was now in a clear path that had numerous trees and most likely numerous enemies. I walked carefully down the path. I wanted to bag me a hostage not be one. I heard some leaves rustle and looked up in the tree to see Ino.

"Hey, Ino."

She jumped down and smiled.

"I caught one, Koko!"

She said happily. I moved over a little to see that she had Mitsukii tied up in the tree.

"She snuck up on me!"

He said smiling.

"Suk-chan is now your slave, Ino."

She laughed.

"I'm going to wait for the game to be over. So see you later and be careful!"

"I will. Bye."

I walked down the road as Ino jumped back into her tree with Mitsukii.

"Sakura you are making this a lot harder than it has to be!"

I looked over in the distance where Sakura was struggling to get away from Naruto.

"Well I did say to help anyone that was in trouble."

Sakura had kicked Naruto in the stomach and he was doubled over slightly just as I got there.

"Koko move!"

She said in a hurried voice. I turned around and my arm was grabbed by Sasuke.

"Let go!"

I yelled as I jerked my arm away, but started a chase between us. I ran off the way I had come before.

"Sorry Sakura!"

I yelled back sympathetically.

"Don't even try getting away, Kokoro!"

He said loudly as I tripped on a tree root, but quickly stood back up and ran again.

"Come on, Sasuke!!"

Mitsukii yelled from the tree he was restrained in.

"I wish Sasuke would chase after me like that!"

Ino said laughing hysterically.

"SHUT UP, INO!"

I yelled as I kept running. I hadn't got far before both my arms were restrained and I was basically a rag doll.

"Bastard."

I said frowning.

"I guess this means your my Hostage."

"Sasuke..."

I growled angrily.

"Are you mad at me now?"

He whispered in my ear. I leaned back into him. I was caught. I was Sasuke Uchiha's Hostage.

"Geez, Kokoro! You could have gotten away!"

Ino yelled loudly from her perch.

"Ino, You caught an idiot! It was easy for you!"

I couldn't say that I wasn't happy. He was hot, but there was another person I was hoping to catch me and that was Shikamaru.

I liked Shikamaru as more than a friend and I didn't know why. We hadn't really talked that much and we hadn't really spent that much time together. But for the time being I decided that I wouldn't make Sasuke catching me a bad thing.

"Looks like Uchiha caught one to."

I leaned up and looked to the side. Shikamaru had just walked up to us with Daishi restrained.

"God, can no girl capture a boy!"

Ino said jumping down from the tree.

"Get me to!"

Mitsukii said helplessly. She kicked the tree and he fell to the ground.

"Ino, Idiots are always easy to catch!"

Daishi said angrily. Ino marched Mitsukii over to where we were.

"Hey Koko, I think the wrong people caught us. Oh...yeah, I read your mind! Interesting choice of words!"

Daishi said giggling and refering to my thought about how I liked Shikamaru. My face flashed red as I smiled a little.

"Wanna trade?"

Shikamaru asked lazily looking down at me. I smiled and looked up at Sasuke. I kept mouthing the word 'trade' to him and I know that I said I wouldn't make this bad a thing, but since I had the chance I figured, go for it!

"Sure."

Sasuke said handing me over for Daishi.

Our game came to an end we learned that Kiba had been captured by Hinata and that Sakura had captured Naruto.

"How did you capture Kiba, Hinata?"

I asked as Shikamaru walked me back to my house. All hostages had to be excorted back to my house by their captures.

"Well when he almost caught me I accidently dropped my perfume bottle out of my pocket and it busted."


End file.
